


Keeping a secret

by Stargazer673



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Wedding, friends - Freeform, partners, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Keeping a secret

“Sonny? Are you going to say something?” He sat on your bed holding the pregnancy test, the positive pregnancy test. He just stared at the test in disbelief. 

When he finally looked at you, he smiled. “This is real right? It’s not some kind of joke? Wow. I’m going to be a dad.” He pulled you into his lap and hugged you tightly.

“Really? You're happy? I was worried. I mean…” Your voice trailed off. “What are we going to tell..”

“It’s no one’s business but ours.” He gently splayed his hand over your belly. “We’ll play it by ear, I think Lieu already has her suspicions. We’ll tell our families obviously.”

“Yeah, about that. My dad is going to kill me. He didn’t even know I was dating anyone. Now I’m pregnant-not married..” Your stomach went in a knot. 

Sonny tipped your chin up. “Hey doll, does that bother you? Not being married? Cause I have been ready to marry the day I met you.” Sonny’s blue eyes were sincere and full of emotion.

Taking a deep breath you shrugged your shoulders. “Kinda? But I don’t want to get married out of guilt or duty”, you admitted.

“Y/N, I love you so much. I want to marry you and I would right now if you’d agree. We made this baby out of love.” Sonny almost looked hurt.

Your eyes darted to his and you placed a hand to his cheek, “I’m sorry that came out the wrong way...I just don’t want you to feel like you have to marry me just-” 

“You say when and we’ll make it happen,” Sonny stated.

Smiling you offered, “Maybe move in together first? You may have some annoying habits that I may not be able to stand the rest of my life.”

“Me? Annoying habits? Comin’ from the one that drinks right from the milk carton?” Sonny joked.

Four months later and you could no longer hide your growing belly. Fin was the first to ask while you were on the way to talk to a witness. “So, you and Sony excited about being parents?”

Snapping your eyes to him you stuttered, “I- uh-I, how did you know? I mean fi-five months. Has anyone else said anything?

“C’mon. I’m your partner. You don’t think I didn’t notice when you were green around the gills, and the way Sonny watches you like a hawk. No one else has said anything except for Liv.”

“Shit.” Leaning over you placed your head in your hands, “We only told our parents…We’re getting married this weekend”, you spit out. 

Fin was stopped at a light and looked at you over his shades. “Did you plan on inviting your partner or nah?”

You laughed. “Want to give me away?” It was a joke, mostly. Fin was like a surrogate dad to you.

“You tell me the time and place and I’m there kid”, he turned his attention back to the road and continued to your destination.

“Babe, we need to talk.” Sonny had just sat down beside you at the dinner table.

“What? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” He grabbed your hand, his voice full of concern.

“No. I mean we’re both fine. I think it’s time to tell our parents, and, um, LIv. Fin knows. He just knew…” You took a deep breath and squeezed his hand.

“Oh, that’s all? I thought something was wrong.” Sonny said relieved. “I agree. We need to disclose before we’re found out. Amanda asked some strange questions, so I think she knows too.”

“So tomorrow we’ll tell Liv, No more hiding and sneaking around. That will be a relief honestly. I don’t think I can hide this belly much longer”, you giggled.

Liv sat down behind her desk, “so what can I do for the two of you?” When you and Sonny clasped hands, she let out a sigh. “How long have you been together?” Was her next question,

“Well Lieu, it’s been about a year and a half.” Sonny cleared his throat, “we-uh, we’re getting married tomorrow and Y/N id pregnant.”

Liv stared at you, then Sonny, then back to you, “Wow. Uh, well first let me say congratulations.” She stood and hugged both of you. “I’ve suspected the two o you for a while, but didn’t realize how serious the relationship was…I thought you may be but didn’t want to-”

“I understand. In case I was just getting fat.” The three of you laughed.” We want you there tomorrow. You, Noah and Ed, please.”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Now, to take care of the disclosure….” Liv said.

The ceremony was simple. Fin did give you away as promised, the squad was there, and Sonny parents. Everyone seemed so happy. Your parents watched via Skype thanks to Nick. 

Everyone went to eat at an intimate restaurant thanks to some connections courtesy of Mike. Sitting at the table, you looked around. Tears filled your eyes. You could definitely feel the love. “Hello, wife. You okay?” Sonny wrapped his arms around your neck and placed a kiss to your head.

“Hello husband”, you replied with a big smile. “Yeah. Just looking around and realizing how blessed we are to have so many people in our lives that love us.”

“Hmmm… we truly are blessed.” He looked around the room taking it all in. “Think I can get a dance with the beautiful mother of my child?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” He took your hand, leading you to the dance floor. You laid your head on his chest. “I’d like to give you your present now.”

“You got me a present?” Sonny asked excitedly.

“Well kinda.” You stopped dancing and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. Pulling away you looked up at him to gauge his reaction.

A huge smile spread across his face, “seriously doll? Are you sure?” His eyes teared up. You nodded your head affirmatively, same wide smile as his. He gave you a soft wet kiss. When he broke free he cleared his throat and said softly, “it’s a girl’ as he touched his forehead to yours.


End file.
